


Amazed by YOU

by Twistedup_Blurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bottom Tyler, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Josh, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Pining, Top Josh, Top Tyler, cursing, poor tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedup_Blurry/pseuds/Twistedup_Blurry
Summary: He snapped out of it as he heard someone speak. Soon enough he also found himself lying on the ground after losing his balance on the stool he’d been standing on.





	1. Falling around

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as the story unfolds.

It was a day just like any other. Tyler was walking home from work because a) he couldn’t afford a car, b) he lived just a few blocks away from work. As he got closer to the small house he lived in, he started to hear a loud thumping noise. He ignored it and carried on walking until he got to his front door. The sound had gotten louder and louder by every step he’d taken towards his house but he had ignored it the whole time. Now his curiosity was taking over and he wanted to know where the sound originated.

He began making his way to the little area he called his backyard. Now Tyler knew that the thumping was coming from his neighbor's yard. But because Tyler’s small spot was protected by a really high fence, he had to get a stool so that he could see to the other side.

The short boy got up on the stool he’d found in his little yard and got completely mesmerized by the sight before his eyes. There he was, a tall and totally beautiful human-being. He seemed so passionate while playing the drums he had in his backyard. Tyler just couldn’t get his eyes of the man sitting there. His mind began racing as he thought about how perfect it would be to get to know this person.

He snapped out of it as he heard someone speak. Soon enough he also found himself lying on the ground after losing his balance on the stool he’d been standing on.

“You okay there, man?”

Shit, there he was, right in front of Tyler’s eyes. And all he could do was stare at that beauty in front of him. His brain froze for what seemed like forever before he could get out an answer. 

“Y-yeah, I guess.”

Tyler got up so that he was sitting on the ground, still confused about what just happened.

“It seems like you had a rough fall, ya know” the stranger said, looking down at Tyler’s hands. There were small hints of blood there and Tyler lifted his hands up a bit so he could see them properly. There were some small cuts that’d came from the rocks on his yard. Yeah, his lawn had been infested with little stony pieces of shit that he didn’t have time to pick away.

“Oh, well… Damn it. I should probably go clean these” Tyler muttered to himself. He laid his hands back on the ground do that he could get up but quickly picked them back up as the stinging pain of the rocks in his palms hit him. He cursed a bit through his teeth and before he knew he was back on his feet.

“Let me help you, okay?” The stranger exclaimed as he’d got Tyler up from the ground.

“Umm, th-thanks.” A hint of a smile crept up on Tyler’s lips as he looked up at the taller man.

“Uh I’m Josh by the way, nice to meet you.” He reached out a hand towards Tyler like it was something he did out of his reflexes. Though he withdrew his hand soon enough when he realized that Tyler would most likely not be able to shake it. Josh looked a bit embarrassed but Tyler didn’t seem to understand why he’d be that.

“Well nice to meet you too, Josh. I’m Tyler, but just call me Ty if you want.” Now there was a rather evident smile on Tyler’s face, mostly because he was so amazed by the person standing in front of him. Also, a bit because he was amused by Josh’s face slowly turning to a light shade of red. Tyler didn’t once again really understand why Josh seemed so nervous.  
“But I’ll go and try find something I could clean these with. Sooo see you around, Josh?” Tyler smiled at the pink-haired man he was standing face to face with.  
“Yeah, see you around Ty!” Josh had a light smile covering his lips as he turned around to walk back to his own place.

Josh couldn’t help but laugh when he got inside his house. Just the thought of Tyler leaning against the fence and then suddenly disappearing was enough to get him cracking up in laughter.

Neither did he know for how long Tyler had been watching him because he was so concentrated playing the drums. He also couldn’t stop thinking about Tyler’s cute ass smile. He was so adorable with the corners of his mouth lifting and the small wrinkles forming by his eyes. And that god damn innocent look in his eyes had Josh going nuts. He couldn’t wait to see him again. He hoped that it wouldn’t take that long for them to meet again.

*****  
It had been a few weeks since Josh and Tyler met. They were exchanging a few words pretty much every day, usually when Tyler came home from work and Josh would be outside fixing his car or something. And good for Tyler was that he hadn’t been falling all that much after the first incident. And what comes to Josh and what he’s thinking… Well where should we start. We could say that he’s the one who’s been falling. No not really like falling to the ground but you know, like catching feelings for his dear friend next-door.


	2. Movie Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler likes hugging a pillow and Josh's best friend is the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter is too awkward, lol

All Josh would think about during the days was Tyler’s a-m-a-z-i-n-g looks. Neither could he get enough of hearing him speak. Josh had planned to ask Tyler over tonight, just because he was tired of hanging around all by himself all day long. And it was Friday so it would be nice to have some companion during the weekend. 

Josh then decided to go out for a walk. He liked going out but it was quite boring alone though. He picked up his black snap-back and put it on before heading out. He then plugged in his headphones playing some Rage Against The Machine. It was weird how this music calmed him. It helped him let all the steam out of his system.

He had been walking for a good while when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He stopped and turned around only to be greeted by the most beautiful person in the world. He took out his headphones in one swift motion and shoved them in his pocket together with his phone.

“Hey Josh, I tried shouting to you but apparently, you didn’t hear me.”  
(Yeeh bean dafuq)

“Oh, yeah I was just listening to some music. Trying to relax a bit.” Josh answered with a look mixed with nervousness and confusement on his face. 

“What were you listening to?” Tyler asked.

“Uhh nothing special really, just a bit of RATM.” He smiled down at the shorter boy.

“That’s cool. I listen to them sometimes as well. Actually right before I caught up with you.” Tyler took his phone out of his pocket and showed his lock screen that was showing a song called Pistol Grip Pump by Rage Against The Machine.

“Niice, but umm, I was thinking if you’d like to come over tonight? It’s kinda boring to just sit alone on the couch watching TV, ya know.” Josh felt relieved as he finished his sentence. Now he was just hoping that Tyler would sa-

“Yeah, sure. It gets a bit lonely sometimes when you don’t have anyone to talk to, like a boyfriend or-.” SHIT, Tyler thought to himself. He had never told anyone about his sexual preferences and the fact that he just blurted it out to a person he barely knew was just out of this town. But well now it was out there and there was no going back. Josh would probably get all grossed out and move to a different town.

“So, you gay then?” Josh asked. He looked kind of surprised and Tyler didn’t know if it was in a positive or negative way.

“W-well, I guess so. Or maybe I know so. But yeah I’vejustnevertoldanyoneand…” Tyler was really nervous now and had no idea what to do. He felt like he wanted to sink deep into the ground and never come back up.

“Heey, there’s no need to be nervous. I remember when I first came out myself.” Josh began explaining. Tyler’s head lifted as he made eye-contact with the older one in front of him. A small smile began forming as his eyes started shimmering. Josh continued speaking.

“It still feels like yesterday, when I first told my friends. Or I didn’t straight forward tell them, they just caught me staring at this one guy in school. And not like one or two times but almost every day. So, they confronted me about it one day and that’s when they found out I was gay.” Josh finished his story and laughed a little at something. And god Tyler couldn’t help but stare that pretty face of his. 

“But umm, would you maybe like to walk back home now? We’ve been out here for a while already.” Josh scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face. He was kind of hoping that Tyler still wanted to come to his place instead of changing his mind.

“Yeah let’s get going.” Tyler began walking at a semi-fast pace forcing Josh to take a small leap so that he wouldn’t get left behind. They walked in silence until they reached their houses.

“I’ll just quickly go and take my bags inside and then come over to yours’, okay? Like I’ll be there in a minute” Tyler broke the silence and smiled, waiting for Josh to answer.

“I'm leaving the door unlocked so just come in then whenever you want.” Josh held up his thumbs before disappearing inside his house. He kicked of his shoes and speed-walked to the fridge, damn he was hungry. Last thing he’d eaten was like breakfast and it was almost 5pm now. So he grabbed some leftovers from the mac ‘n’ cheese he had cooked yesterday and microwaved it.

\-----

Tyler had also gotten inside his house and as he shut the door he just collapsed on the floor. Damn he was exhausted from work. His boss had kept him busy all day and he’d been walking around the office like crazy today. Moving piles of paper from place to place as you had to avoid bumping into other people was a bit tricky. But now he was home and had the to breathe. 

He was also excited about going to Josh’s because it had been a while since he’d last visited anyone. Especially anyone as nice as Josh. He had this happy and bubbly persona that Tyler couldn’t help but smile when thinking at.

The boy had gotten up from the floor and was walking to his drawers that contained some clothes. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and picked out a pair of sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. These would do because there was no way he would spend the whole day in his jeans.

He walked out of his house making sure he had his keys with him as he shut the door. Tyler made his way to Josh’s front steps and lightly knocked on the door before entering the house. He looked around Josh’s house and it felt so big compared to his own small box.

“Heyy you made it.” A happy face popped out from the kitchen. Josh stepped out to the hall to greet Tyler with a hug. After all, it had been a while since they had last seen each other (note the sarcasm). 

“Yeah, I just got changed real quick. Wanted something comfortable to wear.” Tyler smiled a bit towards Josh.

“Umm I thought I’d go change into something more comfortable too so you can go wait to the living room or something.” Josh motioned towards the living room before jogging upstairs. Tyler walked in the direction that Josh had pointed out. He looked around the big room that was like the size of his whole house. He sat down on the couch and began nervously playing with the bundle of keys he had in his pocket. It really was a while since he had been anywhere else but home or at work. Usually Tyler wouldn’t be this nervous when visiting someone, especially a person he had a clue of who they were. But there was something about Josh that caused Tyler to get butterflies in his stomach. For a moment, Tyler thought that he might be starting to grow feelings for Josh. Soon enough he pushed them away as he thought that there was no chance that Josh would ever like him back.

“You look a bit tense Ty.” Tyler jumped a bit because he hadn’t noticed Josh coming back downstairs. He turned his head to see Josh standing behind the couch wearing a pair of sweats as well combined with a loose, white tank top. Tyler took in Josh’s whole appearance as his eyes went up and down his body. Josh definitely noticed but he didn’t mind Tyler checking him out. 

“But umm, so yeah, you up for watching a movie or something?” Josh asked as he’d already forgot about Tyler’s nervousness. 

“Sure, why not. You have anything in mind?” Tyler looked at Josh who’d got on the couch with him.

“How would Deadpool sound to you?” Josh had a hopeful smile on his face as he turned on the TV and started Netflix.

“Sounds good to me. I really like it.” Tyler had seriously seen this movie like a thousand times but he still didn’t get bored while watching it.

\-----

The movie had been playing for a while now and Tyler had grabbed one of the pillows that'd been laying on the sofa. He had brought his knees up to his chest so that the pillow was squeezed in between. Josh was just laying there like walrus on a beach. He seemed to be enjoying the film as well. 

As things got a little heated in one of the scenes and Tyler just couldn’t push away the thoughts of him and Josh being in that specific part of the movie. He felt the urge to let out a small groan but bit his lower lip instead as he didn’t want to seem stupid.

Josh peeked at Tyler who looked like he was thinking really hard at something while watching the TV-screen intently. He noticed Tyler biting his lip and holy fuck he looked hot. But Josh didn’t dare to make a move on Tyler because he was scared of him not feeling the same way. Now he noticed that Tyler was turning a bit red in the face. He began wondering what might’ve been the cause to that.

Tyler’s cheeks felt hot and he knew he was blushing hard. He was so embarrassed because of his own thoughts that he sunk his head into the pillow just like he was an ostrich thinking no one could see him. (I’m sorry for the animal references, couldn’t help it :’D)

“Why you hiding your face T?” Seriously though. Josh knew exactly why Tyler was mimicking the tall bird but he just had to ask for the sake of being Josh. He sat up and shifted just a bit closer to Tyler.

“I-I just f-felt like it.” This was not a good excuse Tyler. The whole world knows why you’re hiding. Just admit it boy.

“Okay then.” Josh chuckled and leaned to the back of the couch still facing Tyler.

Tyler lifted his face up and straightened his legs causing the pillow to fall to the floor. Tyler sighed and bent over so that he could pick it up but Josh interrupted.

“Just leave it there.” He said in a soft tone.

“O-okay.” Tyler got back up and tried to concentrate at the movie but it was hard with Josh sitting so close to him. Josh just sat there with no care in the world and laughed every now and then as something funny happened in the movie.

\-----

The film was over and Tyler checked his phone to see the time. ’10.37pm’. 

“I should probably go back to my own place because I do have work tomorrow.” He said and stood up from the couch.

“Oh, yeah. Is it really that late already. Damn.” Josh exclaimed as he followed Tyler back to the front door. Tyler turned around so that he was facing Josh and looking straight into his eyes.

“Um, thanks for inviting me, it was nice to have some company.”

“Yeah no problem, It’s nice to have someone around.” Josh smiled down at the shorter man.

Tyler took a few steps towards the door and opened it. But just as he was about to step outside Josh grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“You know Ty, I-I have to do this.” Josh moved his hands to cup both of Tyler’s cheeks as he crashed his lips onto the other’s. Tyler was surprised at first but didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He placed both hands around Josh’s waist and pulled him closer. Josh swept his tongue over Tyler’s bottom lip asking for permission to stick it inside his mouth. Tyler opened his mouth slightly allowing Josh to explore every single inch of it. After a while Josh pulled away and gasped for air. Tyler was blushing once again and tried to get words out of his mouth but failed at it.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Josh felt a bit embarrassed and his face was also turning red.

“No don’t be. Th-that was nice you know.” Tyler smiled up at Josh who looked happy as well hearing those words leave his mouth.

“Well that’s good to hear.”

“But I should really go now, I have to get up early tomorrow.” Tyler said, but before leaving he got up on his toes to give Josh one more peck on the lips.


	3. Runaway Drumstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You comin' Josh?"

Well at least he hadn’t messed up. Josh had gone to bed really late and had a hard time falling asleep that night. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. He was kind of happy that he had the balls to kiss Tyler because there wouldn’t necessarily be a new opportunity for it later. And the fact that Tyler kissed Josh again just before leaving made him feel even better yet a bit confused. Could there be a chance that Tyler actually liked him as well?

\-----

Days passed and Josh and Tyler had become great friends. They didn’t talk about the incident that had happened last week but they hung out a lot, mostly at Josh’s though because his place was a lot bigger. They went out to eat or grab coffee every now and then, but just as friends and it bugged Josh a little. He wanted to be able to hold hands with Tyler as they walked in the streets. He wanted to be able to cuddle with him, kiss him, do everything he would if he was in a relationship with someone.

It was Friday afternoon and Josh was upstairs in the room he called his ‘studio’. He usually kept his drums there except for the one time when he first met Tyler and had decided to play outside. Thank god he had dragged them to his backyard that day, because else he probably wouldn’t have got to know one of the best people in the world. Yes, one of them because he loved his mom’s cooking.

Josh kept playing one of the beats he’d come up with earlier. He played with so much passion that anyone who saw could be a 100 percent sure he lived for playing the drums. It gave him spark and the adrenaline rushes were insane. 

He suddenly felt one of his hands go empty and in the matter of seconds his drumstick had flown out the open window.

“Fuuuck.” Josh groaned as he walked over to the window and saw the drumstick rest on top of Tyler’s roof. He did have many extras but he liked these so he couldn’t lose it. 

Josh made his way downstairs and walked over to Tyler’s doorstep. He knocked on the door but there was no answer, so he decided to give it a go and check if it was unlocked. It was indeed, and Josh pushed the door pen. He then proceeded into Tyler’s house and walked around peeking into the kitchen but no one was there. He got to the small living room and no Tyler there either.

All of a sudden Josh heard footsteps and light humming. He turns around to where the sound was coming from and freezes. His eyes are almost popping out as he stares at the sight in front of him. There was Tyler wearing nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist with a few drops of water still resting on his skin. Tyler had frozen still as well with a ‘wtf just happened’-look on his face.

“Uhh, w-what are y-you doing here?” Tyler asked nervously. And just because the smol, awkward bean he is, his face was the color of a firetruck.

“Well, my, my drumstick kinda, umm like flew out the window and ummm… It’s on y-your roof right now and I just came to see if you’d like to help me get it down and uuhh I tried knocking but you didn’t answer so I just came in and yeeaah.” Josh had an awkward smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, uh may I ask how the hell your drumstick flew out?” Tyler couldn’t help but laugh at what Josh had just told him.

“I don’t really know, man. It just slipped out of my hand I guess.”

Tyler nodded at Josh’s answer, his face was going back to its normal color. Josh still couldn’t take his eyes off Tyler’s body though. He looked so sexy standing there.

“But umm, would you e-excuse me for a moment so I can, uhh, go put some clothes on?”

“Yeah, I’ll just wait back here.” Josh walked over to the sofa Tyler had.

It didn’t take long for Tyler and he was back in the living room wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a hoodie. He made his way to the door in his living room that lead outside to his so called ‘backyard’.

“You comin’ Josh?” Tyler turned around to look at Josh who had laid down on the couch and was scrolling something on his phone.

“Oh, uhh, yeah.” He got up and followed Tyler outside.

When Tyler was a few meters away from the wall of his house he took a glance up on the roof. The look on his face was a mixture of confusement and the ‘wtf is going on’-face. While still looking up at the roof he spoke.

“So, a drumstick on my roof you said. How’d you planned to get it down?” He then turned around to face Josh.

“Well, yeah, it’s there like I told you. And umm, that’s a good question. I was thinking of using a ladder as help but then I realized I don’t own one. What about you?” Josh had a hopeful smile on his face as he looked at Tyler.

“No, I don’t have a ladder either.”

“Well, I guess we’re pretty fucked then.” Josh looked really desperate at this point.

“Not we, you, it’s your drumstick after all.” Tyler chuckled. There was a slight silence after that before Tyler got it. He lifted his index finger in the air and shouted.

“Heey, I have an idea!”

“I’m right beside you Ty, don’t rape my ears please.” Josh held a hand over the ear that was closer to Tyler.

“Oh, yeah, uuhh, I’m s-sorry.”

“It’s okay. But tell me what you had in mind.” Josh smiled at Tyler who had an apologetic look on his face.

“Sooo, I was thinking…” Tyler began explaining.

 

\-----

 

“You’re gonna kill yourself Ty.” Josh exclaimed as he helped Tyler up on the roof.

“Naah, I’ll be fine.” Tyler was almost all the way up.

“Famous last words.” Josh said under his breath. Tyler stood up on the roof and began looking for the drumstick. It took only a few seconds for him to locate the little wooden renegade laying there. He carefully made his way to the stick and picked it up. He then stepped back towards the edge and waved down to Josh.

“Found it! See I didn’t kill myself.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get down Ty before something does happen.” Josh laughed at the sight of Tyler waving his hand while holding the drumstick.

“I’m coming, just h-hold ooon.” Tyler began wobbling and before he knew it, well I guess I really don’t have to describe the situation to you as you probably know what’s happening.

For Tyler, it seemed like forever being in the air. But eventually he hit the ground. The landing was pretty soft though. He’d imagined it would hurt more when falling down on the lawn filled with the tiny devils (pebbles, in case you didn’t know). 

Tyler lifted his head and was met by a pair of dark brown eyes staring right into his soul, or that’s what it felt like.

“What did I tell you.” Josh had an amused expression covering his face.

“Hey, I didn’t die. But I guess I should thank YOU for that, so, thank you Josh for saving my life.”

“Wow, that sounded cheesy” Tyler continued and laughed.

“Maybe a bit.” Josh joined laughing with Tyler. He once again couldn’t take his eyes off the other one. Just looking at Tyler’s beautiful face made Josh so happy.

“But, umm, Josh…” Tyler seemed like he had something bigger in mind. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Josh asked softly. He was really curious to know what was going on in Tyler’s mind in that exact moment.

“Well, umm, w-we haven’t really t-talked about, uuh, that one th-thing that happened a while ago.” Tyler spoke really quietly, so quiet that even Josh had a hard time hearing.

“Uumm, yeeah.” Josh suddenly got really nervous. What was Tyler going after with this.

“Soo, I-I was just thinking about it here one day and… Uummm, well… like… why?” Tyler was still looking at Josh, which was odd because usually he would turn his face away in these kinds of situations.

“Well, yeah, there’s actually a r-reason to it…” Josh began explaining.

“It’s, uuhhh… ThefactisthatIreallylikeyouTylerbuti’vebeenscaredtotellbecauseIdon’tknowhowyou’dreactand…” Josh was now rambling even faster than Eminem could ever rap. He was blushing really hard and his heart was racing. He really didn’t know how Tyler would react to his confession and he was hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

“Oh wow, didn’t know you could speak that fast Josh. But, one question. Could we go inside? It’s kinda uncomfortable laying here on the yard. And, well, there’s something I need to tell you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop making those references... :'D AAAAAND, the next chapter will be the smutty one I promise!  
> If you have suggestions for some fanfic I should write, let me know :)
> 
> Hope you liked it, love you xx :*


	5. Quick update

I'm sorry for not updating this in a while. I had the next chapter written already, but when I read it through, I had literally fucked it up in the middle... So my motivation dropped to zero and I haven't written it over again. But I am working on it and I promise I will get this fic finished!

I'm just asking for you to be patient with me a tad longer because I'm trying to get it written as fast as I can. Also deleting this chapter soon.

Love you! xx


End file.
